


Goodbye

by spottyowl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottyowl/pseuds/spottyowl
Summary: Dedicated to Cameron Boyce. You will be missed  by so many people.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> We will miss you Cameron.  
> xoxoxoxoxo

A million thoughts in my head

_ Why, why you? _

Should I let my heart keep listening

_ My heart is broken _

I know it’s time to say goodbye

_ I don’t want to say goodbye, if I do then it means you are really gone _

So hard to let go...

_ I will let you go even though it is hard rest in peace, but I will always remember you. _

R.I.P Cameron Boyce you will never be forgotten you will be missed by so many. 

My love goes out to your family and friends through this difficult time

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P Cameron you will be missed.
> 
> I was watching Descendants the other day and this song broke me.  
> it can be hard to say goodbye to a loved one some you care about, so I can not even begin to imagine what his family and friends are going through.
> 
> To his family and friends i send you love xoxoxoxo
> 
> To Cameron I send you love eternily xoxoxoxox


End file.
